


Ache

by Daktasinsanity



Series: A to Z project [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, OOC, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needed her dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache

When you see the person you love or desire for yourself with an other person, what do you feel? Sorrow?

The answer for Levi was ache. It is not yet pain, just small annoying ache in the middle of his chest. It could be mistaken for a stomach ache kind of pain.

That was what he thought it was until he noticed a pattern. It started to happen every time that black-haired bitch touched Eren.

He tried to ignore it. It must be the result of his hate towards her. She had the most annoying habit of appearing out of nowhere to disturb the lovely silence between him and Eren

He need her dead.


End file.
